My version of the Avengers background
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: A background to my upvpcoming stories. Big crossover between The Simpsons, Regular show, Di Gata Defenders, Transformers Prime and other shows and Movies. I don't own anyone and no flames!


My version of the Avengers casting call

Bart Simpson/Iron Bartman as Tony Stark/Iron man

Bart Simpson from the Simpsons. Bart isn't smart like Tony but they are both rebels and badasses in the suits. But later on he gets smart as Tony and party like a rock star. He's at age 30 and his suit is a like iron man but with the Bartman colour scheme.

Optimus Prime as Steven Rogers/Captain Americ

Optimus Prime from Transformers Prime was perfect for the role of Captain America because they're both good leaders and they have the voice of reason. Optimus Prime and Bart will have a leadership friction just like Tony and Steve. He will wield the Star Saber instead of the shield.

Mitch Sorrenstein/Muscle manas Bruce Banner/The Hulk

This is a easy reason why Muscle man will be the hulk. They're both crazy and strong. He not's smart as Bruce but I'll try my best, he'll be 30 years old. And he'll have a hulk body when he's anger. He'll probably save my mom jokes maybe.

Seth Aaronson as Thor

Seth Aaronson from Di Gata defenders. I made up his last name. Why I picked Seth as the arrogant thunder god because but he will be willing to protect those in harm. He will be 25 years old in Asgardian time. He will wield Mjolnir instead of his gantlet. Look it up if don't know this show.

Rancis Fluggerbutter as Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Rancis as Hawkeye well they're both blonde and plus I can imagine him shooting arrows and flying the quintet. His age is 28 years old and he's a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D along with his lover Vanellope von Schweetz. (Yeah this is forRxV fans.) His code name is Hawkeye just like Barton, his weapon of choice is bow and arrows and he'll have his hair do like in Wreck-it Ralph.

Vanellope von Schweetz as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

If you people never read one sweet race look it up on Tumblr, google images or your book store. Her code name will be the Black Widow. At age 28 she is S.H.I.E.L.D's top operative, and she'll be in a relationshio with her partner and childhood lover Rancis. Vanellope will have her ponytail and candy in her hair.

Sheldon Cooper as Loki

There is a reason why I picked Sheldon as Loki. They're both crazy and evil and Sheldon is perfect for the role. He maybe older than Seth but he'll be at age 23 and be jealous at Seth. I hope you enjoy the role.

Cleveland Brown as Nick Fury

He was the first person that popped in my head for the role. He'll be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, he'll be blad, have an eyepatch and have his moustache at the same age.

Steve Smith as Agent Phil Coulson

It was either him, Roger, Milhouse or Fry. Don't know the reason why I picked him. He'll be at age 30

Tamora Calhoun as Maria Hill

Look Sgt Calhoun and Agent Hill are a perfect match. They're both tough and they have the attitude. She'll be at age 28. I hope you enjoy this role.

Here's a sneak peek

"Agent von Schweetz," came Bart's voice, "you miss me? The song Shoot to thrill plays over the PA

Bart flew from behind a nearby building and tackled Sheldon to the ground.

"Shoot to thrill play to kill

Too many women too many pills

Shoot to thrill play to kill

I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will

Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill

I can't get enough and I can't get my fill

Cause I shoot to thrill play to kill

Play it again!"

When Bart stood up, he aim every weapon in his armoured suit at Sheldon.

"Make your move Reindeer Games." He threatened. Sheldon surrenders and rose his hands defensively.

"Good move." Bart said, retracting his weapons back.

"Mr. Simpson." Optimus Prime greeted, panting a little.

"Prime." Bart replied.

Upcoming stories

The Simpsons: Iron Bartman (Fanmake of Iron man)

Regular Show: the incredible Muscle man (Fanmake of the Incredible Hulk)

Di Gata Defenders: Seth God of thunder (Fanmake of Thor)

Transformers Prime: Optimus Prime the first Avenger. (Fanmake of Captain America the first Avenger)

Coming soon


End file.
